


Bouncing

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 21. “Would you ever consider going on a date with me?”
Relationships: JP Cappelletty | Rook/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Bouncing

Rook stares at the girl sitting in front of him. His legs bouncing up and down, as he contemplates if he’ll ask or not.  
“You okay?” Y/N asks, noticing his bouncing legs.  
He nods too fast, for her to believe, but she doesn’t say anything, leaving him to his thoughts again.

He breaks the silence a few minutes later, “Can I ask you something?”  
She nods, giving him all her attention.  
“Would you ever consider going on a date with me?”  
Y/N blushes at the unexpected question. “I’d love to go out on a date with you.”  
Rook’s leg stops bouncing, a breathtaking smile overcoming his face. “Tonight at seven?”  
More blood rushes to her cheeks, “Yeah. That sounds good.”


End file.
